Bosan! Kesal! Senang!
by LawLadystein
Summary: Bosan, kesal, senang. Itulah perasaanku saat ini. Bosan, karena aku harus menemaninya membaca buku. Bosan, karena aku harus terus diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Kesal, karena ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku di luar sana. Tetapi aku senang, karena aku bisa berada di dekatnya, berada di sampingnya/R&R :D/USUK


**Bosan! Kesal! Senang!**

**.**

Warning: Shounen-ai, belum sesuai EYD, typo, OOC dll.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

**.**

Don't like Don't read!

…

Bosan, kesal, senang. Itulah perasaanku saat ini. Bosan, karena aku harus menemaninya membaca buku. Bosan, karena aku harus terus diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Kesal, karena ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku di luar sana. Tetapi aku senang, karena aku bisa berada di dekatnya, berada di sampingnya/R&R :D

Sekarang Alfred berada di depan pintu rumah Arthur. Ya! si maniak hamburger itu pergi ke rumah Arthur hanya untuk melepas kerinduan. Padahal baru satu hari tak bertemu, atau mungkin baru juga sepuluh jam tidak bertemu, Alfred sudah merindukan seorang Arthur. Sekarang hari minggu, waktu yang—mungkin—tepat untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Arthur.

Dengan—sangat—tidak sopan, Alfred masuk tanpa memencet bel terlebih dahulu. Tapi, memang ini yang ia lakukan setiap pergi ke rumah Arthur. Dan Arthur pun tidak memperdulikan sikapnya itu.

Alfred berniat untuk memasuki kamar Arthur. Ia tahu, pasti Arthur sedang ada di kamarnya. Entah sopan atau tidak, Alfred memasuki kamar Arthur dengan tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Iya … iya … itu tidak sopan.

"Hai, Artie, sedang apa?" Terlihat Arthur yang sedang membaca buku di samping kasurnya.

Arthur hanya diam. Tatapannya tak berpaling dari buku yang ia baca. Tak sedikit pun ia menoleh pada Alfred.

"Hai, Artie?" sapa Alfred—lagi—. "Aih, Artie, mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Heh, sebelum kau masuk kamarku, tidakkah lebih baik kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" ucap Arthur, dengan tidak menjawab sapaan Alfred.

"Euuum, ma-maaf," katanya sambil menunjukan cengirannya. "Kalau begitu akan kuulang."

"Tidak usah," ucap Arthur—masih tetap membaca bukunya itu.

Alfred melangkah mendekati Arthur yang sedang membaca buku. Ia, benar-benar tidak suka Arthur yang seperti itu. Ini 'kan hari minggu, seharusnya waktu-waktu seperti ini dihabiskan untuk bermain bersamanya atau melakukan hal-hal lain yang menyenangkan. Tapi, Arthur malah lebih memilih untuk membaca buku. Heh! Sejak kapan dia menjadi seorang yang kutu buku?

Alfred terus menatapnya bosan. 'Artie, padahal kalau kita pergi ke tempat-tempat yang romantis 'kan lebih menyenangkan.' Batinnya berkata seperti itu.

Hening. Tak seorang 'pun berbicara. Alfred terus menatap Arthur yang sedang membaca buku. Itu benar-benar hal yang membosankan. 'Artie, aku bosan!'

"Artie, tidakkah kau bosan?" tanya Alfred—memecah keheningan.

"Bosan? Bosan kenapa?" tanya Arthur yang tidak mengerti maksud Alfred, atau pura-pura tidak mengerti?

"Tidak jadi!"

"Eh?" Arthur hanya memandang dengan tatapan tidak mengerti terhadap kelakuan pria di sampingnya itu. Lalu, ia kembali membaca bukunya itu.

"Euuum, apa kau tidak dingin, membaca buku di lantai begini?" Arthur kini duduk di samping kasurnya dan bersandar ke tembok, merubah posisinya. Sedangkan Alfred duduk di samping Arthur.

"Kenapa membaca bukunya tidak di kasur atau meja belajar saja? Kan supaya lebih enak, dan tidak dingin."

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku lebih suka seperti ini."

"Oh," timpal Alfred.

Keheningan—lagi-lagi—mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Alfred hanya diam. Setiap saat ia menatap jam dinding. Sampai kapan Arthur menghentikan kegiatannya itu? Alfred hanya diam tak melakukan apapun. Sesekali ia menoleh pada pria di sampingnya yang sibuk membaca. Alfred hanya diam. Sesekali ia mencoba melihat apa yang Arthur baca.

"Arthur Kirkland…" tiba-tiba ia bersuara.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau tidak bosan terus membaca buku? Huh?" tanyanya dengan—sedikit—kesal.

"Mengapa? Kau tidak suka?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Alfred. Arthur malah balik bertanya.

Alfred diam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Padahal hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang … euumm …" kata-kata—Alfred—terhenti sebentar.

"Yang?"

"Tentu saja yang romantis." Entah kenapa, kata-kata yang seharusnya batinnya yang berbicara, ia malah menyuarakannya.

"Apa?"

Mendengar itu, Alfred merasa bersalah. Atau malu?

"Eu-euum maksudku … seharusnya hari ini kita pergi ke toko buku. Yaaa, membeli banyak buku yang menarik. Padahal hari ini aku ingin sekali membeli novel dan majalah baru. Barangkali juga kau ingin membeli buku ilmu pengetahuan yang baru." Alfred meralat kata-katanya itu.

Arthur hanya menatapnya heran. 'Alfred, ada apa denganmu?'

Alfred menatap rak buku yang ada di samping meja belajar. Banyak sekali koleksi-koleksi buku Arthur di situ. Mungkin sudah lebih dari 40 buku. Ditambah buku yang sengaja berserakan di atas kasur.

"Aiiiiihhh, Artie, kasurmu berantakan sekali. Kubereskan ya?" tawar Alfred.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa membereskannya nanti," ucapnya menolak.

Hey! Jangan semunafik itu Arthur!

Lagi-lagi, Alfred merasa kesal jika Arthur Kirkland-nya seperti itu.

"Artieee … oh, ayooolaaaah, kita keluar sebentar saja. Aku rela di ajak ke toko buku. Yang penting kita pergi jalan-jalan ke luar sana. Yah, yah, yah? _Please_…"

"Alfred, dengar ya … aku sedang tidak ingin pergi jalan-jalan ke mana pun." Arthur menolak ajakan Alfred itu. Padahal sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pergi bersama Alfred.

Alfred menampakan wajah kecewanya.

'Arthur mengapa dirimu seperti ini?'

"Kau tidak suka aku berada di sini ya?"

"Aku tidak bilang, kalau aku tidak suka kau berada di sini." Arthur menyimpan buku yang ia baca itu. Lalu ia mengambil buku lain yang belum dibaca. "Tetapi aku tidak suka kau menggangguku saat aku sedang sibuk."

"Seberapa sibuknya kah, sampai-sampai kau tidak mau meluangkan waktumu bersamaku, Artie?"

'Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin kita pergi ke toko buku, membeli buku-buku baru di sana. Dan sangat ingin juga pergi ke tempat yang romantis, seperti yang kau bilang tadi.' Batinnya berkata seperti itu. Arthur, jika kau sangat ingin pergi bersama dengannya, mengapa kau menolak? Aiih bodoh!

"Heey, mengapa diam saja Arthur Kirkland? Kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu yaaa…"

"Iya," jawab Arthur singkat. Padahal sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah berkata seperti itu.

Alfred, yang merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Arthur, ia malah ingin semakin mengganggunya.

"Aku punya tebak-tebakkan," katanya bermaksud ingin meramaikan suasana. "Coba tebak! Apa yang biasa dilakukan Matthew setelah selesai mandi?"

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Arthur, tak memperdulikan Alfred.

"Hahaa, dia selalu membuatkanku _sandwich_," kata Alfred, yang padahal Arthur tidak ingin mengetahui jawabannya itu.

Alfred memandangi Arthur. Ia belum puas mengganggunya. Sesekali ia memainkan alis tebalnya itu.

"Aiishh, apa-apaan sih?" kata Arthur yang sedikit risih karena alis tebalnya itu dipegangi Alfred.

"Habisnya alis tebalmu itu menggoda, dan sangat lucu." Alfred semakin memainkan alis tebalnya itu. memang sangat tidak ada kerjaan. "Euuum, menggemaskan sekali Artie. Hahaa."

"Ah iya, aku sempat lupa melanjutkan tebak-tebakanku tadi." Alfred berpikir sejenak. Pertanyaan apa lagi yang ingin ia lontarkan? "Ah, coba tebak! Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku sudah menikah nanti?"

"Yaa, yang pasti kau mengajak istrimu itu berbulan madu," jawab Arthur.

"Aiih, bukan. Maksudku jika aku sudah menikah denganmu."

Arthur terkejut. "Hey! Mana mungkin kita menikah!"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak," ujar Alfred. "Ah, coba tebak. Apa yang akan kulakukan saat ini?"

"Entahlah!"

"Oh, ayolaaahh, tebak!"

"Tidak tahu Alfred. Jangan ganggu aku…"

"Jawabannya aku akan … diam di sampingmu," jawabnya asal. Yang sebenarnya Alfred tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Artie, coba tebak. Apa yang—"

"Ah sudahlah, Alfred jangan kau lanjutkan tebak-tebakanmu itu ya…"

"—akan aku lakukan sehabis mandi?" Suaranya merendah.

Arthur hanya terdiam. Mungkin menurutnya itu lebih baik.

Yak! Arthur lihatlah wajah Alfred-mu, dia sangat kecewa.

"Artie, apa makanan favoriteku?"

"Hamburger!"

"Jam berapa biasanya aku tidur?"

"Tidak tahu. Alfred jangan ganggu aku. Haruskah kubilang berkali-kali?"

"Apa warna kesukaanku? Kau harus jawab! Dan … tentu saja jawabannya harus benar."

"Entahlah! Tidak tahu! Mungkin pink?" Arthur, jawabanmu sangat ngawur!

"Apa warna celana dalam yang kupakai?"

"Tidak tahu Alfred!"

Alfred terdiam sejenak.

"Apa film favo—"

"Hentikan! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Baiklah … Aku tahu jawabanmu pasti 'tidak tahu' atau mungkin 'entahlah', dan mungkin saja kau akan jawab 'terserah!' dan lain sebagainya. Benarkan?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Alfred. Arthur menatap seorang Alfred di sampingnya. Mereka saling menatap kedua bola mata yang ada di hadapannya. Saling menatap dan jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

'Artie … tatapanmu begitu … membuatku tak bisa berkedip. Oh ya ampun~'

'Oh, matamu … hentikan tatapan yang seperti itu Alfred! Kau membuat jantungku semakin berdetak kencang!'

"A-ada pelangi." Alfred menghentikan kegiatan 'saling menatap' itu.

"Apa? Pelangi? Kau gila! Di luar sana sangat terang dan tadi pun tak terjadi hujan."

Alfred tersenyum. "Maksudku ada pelangi di—" ucapannya terhenti. Alfred terlihat tidak berani untuk mengatakannya? Gugup?

"Di? Di mana? Alfred, kalau berbicara jangan setengah-setengah. Kau membuatku bingung."

"Di matamu Arthur. Sangat indah." Arthur memalingkan wajahnya dari Alfred. Ia kembali menatap buku yang ia pegang—pura-pura membaca buku itu. Pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang Alfred katakan. Padahal sebenarnya ia sangat … euuum … malu. Alfred tadi sedang menggombal. Dan rona merah di pipi Arthur tidak terlihat akibat ia sengaja menutup wajahnya memakai buku.

"Artie, mengapa kau sembunyikan wajahmu di dalam buku itu?" Tak ada jawaban dari Arthur.

'Alfred … kau benar-benar!' Marah dan senang yang Arthur rasakan saat itu.

"Apa kata-kataku tadi membuatmu marah?" Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Arthur yang masih ditutupi buku.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

Karena Arthur sulit bernapas akibat ditutupi buku. Akhirnya buku itu terlepas dari wajah Arthur. Dan—wajah Alfred yang tentunya masih berada di dekat wajah Arthur—wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Dengan itu tak sedikit pun kata-kata yang mereka keluarkan.

Entah dorongan dari siapa, Arthur semakin ingin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah orang di hadapannya itu.

Alfred menutup kedua matanya, dan Arthur semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dan…

NENG! NONG!

Bel rumah Arthur berbunyi. Oh ayolah … kenapa gagal?

"Biar aku yang membuka pintunya!"

"Tidak biar aku saja," tolak Arthur. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluarnya—membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu. Tapi tak disangka kalau yang datang itu adalah…

"Ada apa Matthew? Kau membuat 'rencana'ku gagal!"

"Rencana? Rencana apa?"

Arthur menampakan wajah kesalnya. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting. Lebih baik kau pulang saja!"

Matthew terlihat berpikir dahulu sebelum bicara. "Euum, begini … apa Al—"

"Tidak ada Alfred di sini!" sepertinya Arthur tahu apa yang akan Matthew tanyakan.

"Benarkah? Bukankah ia bilang, ia akan pergi ke rumahmu tadi?"

"Siapa yang datang Art—" Dengan cepat Arthur menutup mulut Alfred dengan tangannya, dan mendorongnya ke belakang pintu.

"Suara siapa itu?"

"Suara? Kau mendengar suara?" Arthur pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jelas-jelas tadi ada suara Alfred. Benar 'kan?"

"BUKAN! Pasti kau salah dengar!" Arthur berusaha untuk berbohong.

"Itu pasti Alfred. Aku akan mengajaknya pulang!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada Alfred di sini!"

"Lalu tadi suara siapa?"

"Ta-tadi? Tadi itu suara Francis," jawab Arthur sangat ngasal.

Matthew mengerutkan keningnya. "Suaranya bisa berubah!"

"Ah sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau cari Alfred, dan ingat Alfred tidak ada di sini. Jangan membuatku mengulang kata-kata itu lagi. Pergilah!"

"Aissh! Baiklah!"

Setelah Matthew sudah tak terlihat, ia menutup pintu dengan perasaan lega.

Oh! Dan lupa! Mungkin sekarang Alfred sudah kehabisan oksigen karena mulutnya ditutup.

"Heheee…" Arthur menunjukan cengirannya. "Maaf!"

"Kau membuatku tak bisa bernapas."

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, maaf."

"Baiklah!"

Arthur tersenyum manis, sekaligus menunjukan cengirannya—lagi.

"Arthur! Mengapa kau tadi berbohong?"

"Itu supaya kau tidak terlalu cepat untuk pulang. Kau tahu? Tadi itu saudaramu mau menjemputmu pulang. Jadi aku terpaksa berbohong. Oh iya, kau masih seperti anak kecil, kalau pulang harus dijemput. Tapi tidak apa sih, wajar. Saudaramu begitu perhatian."

'Apa yang ia katakan itu tidak berbohong? Apa yang dikatakannya? Oh ya ampun, ia masih ingin aku terus bersamanya,' batin Alfred.

Alfred hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Artie-nya itu.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang terhenti tadi. Maksudnya, Arthur akan kembali membaca bukunya itu, dan Alfred—dengan perasaan bosan tentunya—akan setia menemani orang yang ia suka di sampingnya.

"Membaca buku lagi?"

"Tentu. Tidak ada kerjaan lain!" jawab Arthur.

Alfred hanya bisa diam.

"Apa otakmu tidak akan meledak?"

Arthur terdiam—bingung.

"Meledak? Maksudmu?"

"Apa otakmu tidak akan meledak? Terus membaca buku yang … jika dihitung sangat banyak. Ditambah kau selalu mengerjakan soal yang sulit!"

"Tidak! Justru otakku akan meledak jika terus memikirkanmu!" Arthur terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan itu, begitu pun Alfred.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan!" Arthur berusaha agar Alfred tidak membahas apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

Mereka pun terdiam. Alfred mencoba membaca buku. Ia mengambil buku novel, tidak mau kalau harus baca buku berunsur ilmu pengetahuan. Otaknya itu 'kan selalu terisi oleh hamburger.

Sudah terbilang lama mereka seperti itu. Tentunya Alfred sangat bosan jika keadaan terus seperti itu.

"Artie…" ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

"Aku bosan…"

"Kalau aku tidak."

"Arthur, bisakah kau melakukan hal lain selain ini? Membosankan tahu!"

"Bagiku tidak! Dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan."

Alfred mendengus kesal. Ia mencoba mencari akal. Akan membuat hal yang tak akan pernah dilupakan.

"Artie lihat itu! Indah bukan?"

Cup!

Satu kecupan manis di pipi kanan Arthur. Membuat Arthur diam tanpa kata. Membeku.

Cup!

Satu lagi di pipi kirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu … meskipun aku bosan dan kesal, tapi aku senang bisa berada di sampingmu."

Arthur mematung dan gugup. Dan ia pun terpaksa harus berkata, "A-aku juga."

Mereka berdua menampakan senyum manis yang sangat indah. Oh iya! Tentunya pasti ada kejadian menyenangkan nanti malam!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Akhirnya selesai!

Oh ya, apa-apaan latar ceritanya itu lho! Haha, di kamar!#HAHA

Dan untungnya otak saya masih sehat. Jadi, nggak terjadi rateM di sana. Haha :D

C&C? hehe

Dan … terima kasih yang sudah membaca #muach :*


End file.
